Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dokkan Battle! Switch to Desktop view on your device for the best experience Global cards Japanese cards Thumb_1014680-Z.png|link=Battle as a Namekian Piccolo Thumb 1014760.png|link=Boiling Power Super Saiyan Goku Thumb 1015150.png|link=Saiyan Led by Fate Goku Thumb 1014820.png|link=Glacial Prestige Frieza (1st Form) Thumb 1014810.png|link=The Terror of Universe's Most Malevolent Frieza (1st Form) Thumb 1014370.png|link=Determined to Fight Goku (Kaioken) Thumb 1014360.png|link=Fearless Saiyan Goku Thumb 1014390.png|link=Catastrophic Rage Frieza (Final Form) Thumb 1014380.png|link=Fierce Warm-Up Frieza (Final Form) Thumb 1014400.png|link=Self-Assured Victory Declaration Super Saiyan Goku Thumb_1014680-Z.png|link=Battle as a Namekian Piccolo Thumb 1014760.png|link=Boiling Power Super Saiyan Goku Thumb 1015150.png|link=Saiyan Led by Fate Goku Thumb 1014820.png|link=Glacial Prestige Frieza (1st Form) Thumb 1014810.png|link=The Terror of Universe's Most Malevolent Frieza (1st Form) Thumb 1014370.png|link=Determined to Fight Goku (Kaioken) Thumb 1014360.png|link=Fearless Saiyan Goku Thumb 1014390.png|link=Catastrophic Rage Frieza (Final Form) Thumb 1014380.png|link=Fierce Warm-Up Frieza (Final Form) Thumb_1014430.png|link=Introduced to Humiliation and Despair Frieza (Final Form) Current Global events Current Japanese events Extreme Z Battle Piccolo Nail.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Battle as a Namekian Piccolo M4zqFXt.png|link=Earth-Shaking Showdown (vs. Frieza) XJz3IR3.png|link=Earth-Shaking Showdown (vs. Goku) Event_face_off_ginyu_force_big.png|link=Face-off with the Fearsome Ginyu Force Extreme Z Battle Family.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Family Kamehameha Extreme_Z_Battle_SS3_Goku.jpg.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Mystery Super Technique Super Saiyan 3 Goku Extreme Z Battle Broly.jpg.jpg|link=Extreme_Z-Battle: Super Warrior of Destruction Legendary Super Saiyan Broly Extreme Z Battle Gohan kid.jpg copy.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Planet Namek Saga Qqqmx9P.png|link=Sinister Destroyer of the Universe Event_HERO_Extermination_Plan_2_big.png|link=Hero Extermination Plan Evil Powers Strike Back Event_HERO_Extermination_Plan_big.png|link=Hero Extermination Plan Quest top banner 339.png|link=Fierce Battle for Planet Namek! Quest top banner 338.png|link=Wrath of the Dragon Event vegeta story big.png|link=Vegeta the Indomitable Warrior EnglishRaditzBanner.png|link=The Low-Class Warrior: Raditz's Pride Quest top banner 326.png|link=Defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Event speed_battle big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest top_banner 701.png|link=Boss Rush Events Dokkan all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Extreme Z Battle Piccolo Nail.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Battle as a Namekian Piccolo M4zqFXt.png|link=Earth-Shaking Showdown (vs. Frieza) XJz3IR3.png|link=Earth-Shaking Showdown (vs. Goku) Event_face_off_ginyu_force_big.png|link=Face-off with the Fearsome Ginyu Force Extreme Z Battle Family.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Family Kamehameha Extreme_Z_Battle_SS3_Goku.jpg.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Mystery Super Technique Super Saiyan 3 Goku Extreme Z Battle Broly.jpg.jpg|link=Extreme_Z-Battle: Super Warrior of Destruction Legendary Super Saiyan Broly Extreme Z Battle Gohan kid.jpg copy.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Planet Namek Saga Extreme Z Battle Cell big.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Surpassing All Perfect Cell Extreme Z Battle Ultimate Gohan.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Ultimate Power Surge Ultimate Gohan Extreme Z battle Frieza big.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Emperor's Devotion Frieza (Full Power) FItPS6v.png|link=A Lone Warrior's Last Battle (Renewal) Event_HERO_Extermination_Plan_2_big.png|link=Hero Extermination Plan Evil Powers Strike Back Event_HERO_Extermination_Plan_big.png|link=Hero Extermination Plan Quest top banner 339.png|link=Fierce Battle for Planet Namek! Quest top banner 338.png|link=Wrath of the Dragon Event vegeta story big.png|link=Vegeta the Indomitable Warrior Quest top banner 326.png|link=Defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan Event lord slug story big.png|link=It's Super Saiyan Goku Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Navigation ---- Global summons Japan summons Extreme Dokkan Festival_Frieza.png|link=Rare Summon: Extreme Dokkan Festival Super Dokkan Festival_Goku.png|link=Rare Summon: Super Dokkan Festival En news banner gasha 00402 small.png|link=Rare Summon: AGL Character-Exclusive Summon EN news banner gasha 00455small A.png|link=Rare Summon: 250M Global Downloads News banner gasha 00379 small EN.png|link=World Tournament Guaranteed SSR Summon News banner gasha 00378 small EN.png|link=World Tournament DB Saga Summon Extreme Dokkan Festival_Frieza.png|link=Rare Summon: Extreme Dokkan Festival Super Dokkan Festival_Goku.png|link=Rare Summon: Super Dokkan Festival News banner gasha 00463 small.png|link=Rare Summon: AGL Character-Exclusive Summon News banner gasha 00455 small.png|link=Rare Summon: 250M Global Downloads Main event in Global Main event in Japan En news banner event 544 small.png|link=Earth-Shaking Showdown (vs. Goku) En news banner event 545 small.png|link=Earth-Shaking Showdown (vs. Frieza) August 31 2018 13:30:00 PST En news banner event 544 small.png|link=Earth-Shaking Showdown (vs. Goku) En news banner event 545 small.png|link=Earth-Shaking Showdown (vs. Frieza) August 31 2018 13:30:00 PST Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Campaign Let's Get To 900,000! Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards Poll 100 Who will you summon more times for? TEQ Frieza AGL Goku Both Depends who I didn't get first. Rainbow both, no stopping me! Poll Results Vote for Wikia How often do you visit the wikia? Every day if I can Almost every day Roughly twice a week About once a week Every 2 weeks Every now and again when a new card or event arrives Monthly First time Which version do you play? International Version Japanese Version Both Versions '''More Polls Category:Browse